Angels Fall Down
by Whispering Ranger
Summary: PRNS: The truth was just too unbearable. Now they have to deal with the consequences. Drabblefic.
1. Part one

_**Disclaimer:** Not mine_

_I just wanted to make a cliffhanger drabble. Not sure if it works, but review and let me know. The title is random, but... whatever._

--

**Angels Fall Down**

--

Cam looked at his scans again, frowning deeply. That couldn't be right. He'd learned to trust his equipment though, so why shouldn't he now?

Maybe because the truth was too unbearable.

He shook his head with a sigh, and called the two shades of red and blue to Ninja Ops through their morphers.

When they got there, he turned to them, sighed, and hesitantly spoke. "Dustin's dying."


	2. Part two

_**Disclaimer:** Standard._

--

**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part two_

--

Cam took in the look of frozen shock on the other four's faces.

"How?" Tori spoke quietly, tears rising in her eyes.

"He's... the scans showed... Dustin's been developing a bad form for leukemia," Cam replied, sighing quietly. "And it's too late to do anything."

He always hated being the one to say these things that made the others freak out – or worse.

He sighed, noting the frozen and sad look in Shane, Tori and Blake's eyes... but it was nothing compared to the completely crushed look in Hunter's.


	3. Part three

_**Disclaimer:** Standard._

_I know the leukemia was cliche, but it's what I came up with._

--

**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part three_

--

Before anyone could say or do anything, they heard steps in the stairs.

They looked up as Dustin entered the main room to Ninja Ops. He was still as fragile-looking as he had been the last couple of weeks. But they knew why now.

He stopped when he saw their looks. "What?"

Shane sighed. "Don't you think we should have a talk?"

Dustin frowned. "About what?"

Tori's voice wasn't all too steady when she spoke. "About you."


	4. Part four

_**Disclaimer:**_ Of course_ I own!_

_Thank you so much for the nice reviews! Yay, I get to be the evil one!_

--

**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part four_

_--_

"About me? What for?" Dustin asked, slightly hesitant.

"Why you didn't tell us you were sick for starters." Hunter said, his voice coming out much sharper than intended. Dustin's eyes snapped to him before lowering.

"I..." He stopped, hesitating. "I just... didn't want you to know..." He hugged his mid-section tightly, turning away.

"And why not?" Shane asked.

Dustin sighed. "Because I didn't want to be the weak one. Not again."


	5. Part five

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

--  
**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part five  
_--

They stared at him in suprise.

"Weak? Who said anything about you being weak?" Cam asked in utter disbelief.

"You may not have said it..." Dustin admitted. "...but you still have thought it. I've seen it in your eyes."

Tori walked over and extended a hand, carefully touching his shoulder. "Dustin, you're our best friend. We just worry about you."

Dustin shook his head, but didn't reply to that.

"I need some air." he muttered instead and was out before they could stop him.


	6. Part six

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

--  
**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part six_  
--

Dustin sank to his knees and put his head in his hands. He could still see their eyes...

And it hurt.

It hurt him to always see their eyes, looking at him as if he was pathetic.

And weak.

Somehow, he was glad he was dying.


	7. Part seven

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

--  
**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part seven  
_--

Hunter was the first to move. He stormed up the stairs before anyone else could react.

He came out and walked over the water with steps so hard that the water splashed up and into his shoes. He dragged Dustin to his feet and slammed him against a tree.

"How couldn't you tell me?!" he demanded, glare icy cold. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do," Dustin replied quietly, looking away.

Hunter grabbed his chin and made him look up.

"Then why?!" he asked harshly. He couldn't help the tears starting to slide down his cheeks. His voice was a hoarse whisper when he again spoke.

"Why couldn't you just tell me...?"


	8. Part eight

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

--  
**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part eight_  
--

Dustin bit his lip. "I wanted to," he whispered then. "But I was terrified."

He couldn't help his own tears as they started to trickle down his cheeks. His feet could no longer carry his weight and he sank to the ground.

Hunter stood standing, but he was shaking. "We agreed to tell eachother everything," he whispered, finally sinking down too. "Everything."

"Sometimes everything is too much." Dustin murmured thickly, and streaked away.


	9. Part nine

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

_Real life experiences tends to make me write better... Maybe that's why this story flows this well?_

--  
**Angels Fall Down**  
_Part nine  
_--

Blake slowly moved towards his brother. Hunter had his back against him, but he could see that he was shaking.

When he came closer, he could hear quiet sobs, and it broke his heart. He sat down in front of Hunter, and gently tilted his chin up. The blue eyes looked back into his own brown, and they were full of despair and sadness.

Without a word, Blake pulled Hunter into a tight hug, rocking him gently back and forth. Hunter clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder.

Blake let out a soft prayer that Hunter wouldn't break completely down from this. But Blake would stay strong.

For his brother.


	10. Part ten

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own._

--  
**Angels Fall Down**  
_Part ten  
_--

Shane watched from not far away. As soon as Dustin streaked away, he followed, having seen Blake walk towards Hunter.

He stopped at a halt outside Dustin's house, and then slowly went inside. He was so used to not knocking that he didn't this time either.

He hadn't quite grasped the fact that Dustin was dying, and wasn't sure if he wanted to either. But if he didn't, it would just be harder when he actually...

He stopped all of a sudden, having just passed the bathroom. The door was open, and he walked back to see what he had noticed.

**"Dustin!"**


	11. Part eleven

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

--  
**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part eleven_  
--

Dustin startled visibly. His tearstruck face turned towards Shane and watched him warily, the hand holding the razor shaking as he held it tightly against his skin, cutting slowly. Blood was already dripping onto the carpet.

Shane's legs moved before his brain quite processed the sight, and he grabbed Dustin around the waist before the other could react, and wrenched the razor away with his free hand, dropping it to the floor.

Dustin struggled against him, squirming and writing. "Let go of me!"

He twisted, causing both him and Shane to crash to the floor. But Shane didn't let go. He managed to get up into a sitting position and held his best friend tightly against him, grabbing for the closest sheet and pressed it hard against the bleeding wrist.

"Don't you dare," he murmured into Dustin's ear, slightly breathless. "Don't you fucking dare."

Dustin grabbed a fistfull of the red material of Shane's shirt and held onto him tightly.

"I just want to die..." he whispered in a weak, pained voice. "Please just let me die."


	12. Part twelve

**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part twelve_  
--

Blake and Hunter still sat on the ground, neither moving the slightest. Hunter had his eyes tightly shut, his forehead resting against Blake's shoulder.

The only one he really loved besides his brother was dying... was leaving him... and there was nothing he could do about it.

--

Cam tried to comfort Tori as good as he could, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He could only let her cry, himself trying hard not to do the same as he caught a glimpse of the sadness in her eyes.

--

Shane had Dustin cradled protectively in his lap. Luckily the cut hadn't been deep, so the blood was already stopping. Dustin was shivering, and Shane held him tight still.

Dustin had scared him, and he was afraid that if he let go, Dustin would try doing something that stupid again.

His lips grazed Dustin's hair when he spoke.

"Promise me you won't do that again."

Dustin looked up, those brown eyes incredibly bright. He licked his lips, hesitating, then nodded. "I... I promise."


	13. Part thirteen

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

--  
**Angels Fall Down**  
_Part thirteen_  
--

Dustin fingered the bandage on his left wrist, not looking at the others. He was too ashamed, but also, too scared. Perhaps with good reason. He wasn't sure.

Shane hadn't said anything about his attempt to die sooner, and he sincererely hoped he wouldn't. But Shane was the leader, in a way he was bound to.

He looked up slightly and took in where the others were. Shane sat not far away, looking away from him for a short time. In the couch sat Blake, Tori and Cam respectively, both trying to silently offer her comfort, though Blake looked over at Hunter more often than not. And Hunter himelf sat far too still, not looking at anyone, really.

Dustin really, really wanted to have the strong arms wrapped around him once again, but after yesterday he felt that the one to least deserve that was him. He didn't deserve Hunter.

A movement caught his attention, but it was only Sensei.

"Rangers," Sensei inquired, quiet and calm as always. But was it just Dustin or was there something... accusing... in his tone? No, it had to be something Dustin had just imagined, because when he again spoke, there was nothing there. "I believe there is quite a lot to talk about. Dustin, would you like to begin?"

Dustin hesitated, not really sure if he should. But it had to be done.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I know I should have told you... we're a team, you deserved to know..."

Hunter looked up at him, and Dustin hoped he'd understood that he was the one being talked to, although Dustin spoke to all of them.

"And I... it's a lot to ask for, but... I just hope you'll be able to forgive me." he finished quietly. His heart started to break into tiny little pieces when Hunter looked away.

Shane took a deep breath, and looked firmly at him.

"It is alot to ask for," he agreed. "But you're still my best friend, Dustin." He hesitated for a brief moment. "I can forgive you, given time, but... right now, I still have to take some time to fully do so."

Dustin nodded.

"I understand," he said. "And I also understand it if you choose not to forgive me at all. I'll just... I'll leave you alone for a bit."

He turned and walked out. There was only one he hoped really could forgive him;

Hunter.


	14. Part fourteen

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

--  
**Angels Fall Down**  
_Part fourteen_  
--

Hunter's mind was a twisted chaos of thoughts, none of them making any sense at all. Some screamed that he should go over to Dustin, and some told him to bolt up the stairs and away from everyone and everything.

Unable to make up his mind, he stayed where he was. He didn't even bother to look up when Sensei entered and spoke. Though when Dustin started talking, he did. The mixed emotions in Dustin's eyes were hard to decipher, but one shone clearly; guilt. And Hunter had no idea what to do.

"And I... it's a lot to ask for, but... I just hope you'll be able to forgive me."

Hunter heard the words and understood them clearly, but he was still hurt by the fact that Dustin hadn't told him anything. And so he looked down, closing his eyes, and locked everyone and everything out. He needed to think.

He knew he should forgive Dustin, but he couldn't. Not yet.

Not now that they were both hurting.


	15. Part fifteen

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

--  
**Angels Fall Down**  
_Part fifteen  
_--

He dreamed that night. He almost never dreamed, solely based on the fact that if he dreamed, it'd be nightmares.

And so it would be this time as well.

He hadn't blocked out all his thoughts this time because... well... he needed the escape. And an escape he got.

But it wasn't pleasant.

A dream turned nightmare, filled with screams, blood, darkness and a sudden death was never pleasant.

And when he woke, Hunter had to remind himself that this nightmare could come true.


	16. Part sixteen

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

_--  
_**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part sixteen  
_--

Dustin sat still on the small beach behind Ninja Ops, looking down at the water.

He needed to make it up to them. All of them. He just... he didn't know how.

He hadn't meant to hurt them by not telling, but he just couldn't take it with them pitying him. Pity was one of the things he hated the most.

After all, he'd lived with people pitying him his whole life.

After yet another "airhead-moment", the other rangers would just sigh and smile slightly, and their eyes would hold _pity_. It drove him insane.

He knew they only wanted what they thought was best for him, but they had to stop doing that. He would have to deal with that later.

Now, he had to make it better.


	17. Part seventeen

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

--  
**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part seventeen_  
--

Blake sighed as he watched his brother sleep. Fatigue had finally caught up with Hunter, who had woken up night after night, haunted by nightmare.

He reached out and carefully brushed a few strands of hair out of Hunter's face, noticing the dark circles under his eyes with worry.

There was a knock on the front door. He carefully stood from the bed and went to open.

Dustin.

Blake stepped aside wordlessly and let him in.

"Is... Hunter around?" Dustin asked hesitantly. Blake nodded and showed him to the bedroom.


	18. Part eighteen

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

--  
**Angels Fall Down  
**_Part eighteen  
_--

Dustin sighed, watching his lover's sleeping form.

"This is all my fault..." he murmured.

"Don't say that," Blake told him sharply, though he kept his voice low. He sighed, and ran a hand over his face. "I just... I want to tell him the truth. I want to tell him I knew."

"Then why don't you?" Dustin asked quietly.

Blake shook his head and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "And let my brother know I betrayed him by not telling him the truth? No. I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't."


	19. Part nineteen

_**Disclaimer:** Standard_

_**Mysterious 'M' person:** Well, this _is_ a drabblefic. The chapters are supposed to be short._

_**Project 314:** Here's some Tori, as promised :)_

--  
**Angels Fall Down**  
_Part nineteen_  
--

Tori wandered through the light rain, not really minding it. It was refreshing and soothing against her face, which was tilted slightly upwards as she walked. It was like the droplets cleared her thoughts, so that she could concentrate.

And she really needed that now.

It hadn't really caught up with her that her friend was dying. It was as if she couldn't really believe it - such things only happened to others, not people she knew... but it had. And she was firmly decided to make the best out of the next weeks.

She had to.


End file.
